You're perfect to me
by Captain Criminal
Summary: In school everyone bullies Shizuru because of her weight. Natsuki is in love with her. What can I say more? Love, love and more love will be in this fic.


I started another fic again *sighs*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

* * *

I watch her everyday out of my window. She runs around this little lake that is in front of my house. She is doing this every evening. I don't know why but she always manages to take my breath away. She has long, wavy, honey brown hair and she is slightly taller than me. Her eyes are so beautiful. Crimson. Her name is Shizuru Fujino. And no, I was not stalking her or something like that! She goes to the same school as is me. That's why I know her name. I know for a long time that I'm in love with her. I'm madly deeply in love with her. At school everyone is laughing at her. They make make fun of her. Why? Because they think she is fat. That's why. They call her "Fat cow" or say often"Hide your food. She is coming!". After school I always beat this assholes up. But hey, they deserve it! Mai always says I should ask her out. I think she is insane. I don't even know if she likes girls. Nao always teases me and puts me in embarrassing situations when Shizuru is around. I hate her for that but she is one of my best friends. She has the right to do that... I mean this teasing thing and putting me in embarrassing situations.

"Kuga-san, are you listening?" interrupted my thoughts the deep voice of my math teacher.

"Yes...I was... I was only thinking about the next math test" I lied.

"Oh okay. Next time think about what I'm talking and not the test" I sighed relieved and glanced over to Shizuru who was sitting not so far away from me. Surprisingly she looked in my direction. No, she looked straight at me! My heart stopped for a while only to beat faster. So fast that I thought it would explode any minute. A blush crept on my cheeks and I directed my eyes at my desk. She was still staring I could feel it. Something hit me at my head. I looked down and saw a crumpled paper.

_Hey pup! It's me Nao :D I saw how she looked at you... or... still looks at you... _

I could hear her giggling from behind. I wrote on the backside of the paper my reply.

_Shut up! I can hear your giggling! And she isn't looking at me any more. _

I looked again at Shizuru and almost gasped. She was still looking. I heard Nao giggling again. She for sure was a dead woman after math. I put the paper in my pocket and looked over my shoulder at Nao.

"Oi, stop the giggling!" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She giggled even more. Sadly my glare hadn't an effect on her and so I turned back and began to pay attention to my math teacher.

" Next week is the school dance and I hope everyone of you comes" he said with a cheery voice. I sighed. I wished I hadn't paid attention because then I wouldn't know about the dance and mustn't come. But I think Mai would've told me about it and then I couldn't lie that I didn't know about the school dance. Damn! My thoughts were interrupted again only this time by the bell. I smirked. For someone it's time to die. I turned around and saw... an empty place. What? Where is this red haired moron? I put my pen and everything else back into my bag and walked out of the classroom. But before I left the room I glanced carefully at Shizuru. She was writing something in her notebook. I tried not to smile. She looked so cute with her slightly reddened cheeks. After ten minutes I found Nao on the football field beside the school. Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi were there... and Midori? What the...?

"What are you doing here, Midori?" I sat down beside Chie who was busy with her food. I took out my sandwich that was drowning in Mayo. Delicious!

"Am I not allowed to eat lunch with my friends, Nat-chan?"

"... we're friends?" I bit in my sandwich. Everyone except Nao and Mikoto glared at me.

"Of course we are!" said Mai while still glaring at me. I shrugged and Midori smirked somewhat evilly. Oh oh. That always means trouble.

"And?" she asked me.

"What 'and'?"

"Did you asked your dream girl out on a date?"

I choked on my sandwich.

"That means no, I suppose. Her name is Shizuru, right?"

"Who... who told you about my... my secret crush?" I asked her under my breath. Everyone was afraid to look me in the eyes.

"Don't you mean your not so secret crush?" giggled Nao. Oh, she is particularly suicidal today. I only glared at her. I wasn't in the mood to kill her...not yet. My thoughts drifted back to my crimson eyed angel. Where are you... my love?

I opened my locker to put my books back. School was over and the corridors were almost empty. Suddenly I saw a paper in my locker. I took it. There were only three words written on this paper.

_I love you._

I blushed and wondered who wrote this. Maybe Shizuru...? No, she wouldn't do such things...

Author: Natsuki didn't know that Shizuru was standing not so far away from her and saw how the Ice Princess pressed the paper against her chest with a smile. And Natsuki didn't know that it was...

Natsuki: * Appears out of nowhere with guns and begins to shoot at the author * I'm telling the story not you!

Author: * runs for her life * aaaaaaahhhhhh * trips over her own feet and falls to the ground * I'm dead.

Natsuki: * puts the guns away * not if you shut your mouth... so where did I stop? Ah yeah...

The next day at school began horrible. It all started with a new student. He was tall, handsome and very charming. That's what the other girls thought. His smile annoyed me to no end and his nice behaviour made me sick. How could a person be so damn kind to everyone! Even to Takeda this little annoying stupid bastard. Takeda is one of the assholes who bullies Shizuru and he is the leader of my fan-club. He asks me out at least once a day. How can someone be so persistent? How many times should I decline his proposals with my fist till he understands that I don't like him? Back to this new student. His name was Rato Kanzukiki... Reto Kunzuki... no, something like Rito Kanzakaka... ah whatever! I can't remember and I don't want to! He has black hair and his eyes remind me of diarrhea. I don't know why but they do. Mai says because I'm jealous. Yeah... maybe I'm a little bit... oh well, I'm really, really jealous! This wannabe prince had the guts to flirt with Shizuru. MY Shizuru! She even blushed! I felt like shit when I saw him kissing her hand. He was the whole day by her side. Nobody had bullied her because of him. They were afraid to land on his bad side... but I wasn't. Every time he looked at me I glared. When he asked me for a pen I ignored him. I even shoot 'accidentally' with a ball in his always smiling face. After school when I was on my way to my Ducati he stopped me.

"Kuga-san" he smiled his annoying smile. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"I have with everyone a problem" was my answer. He frowned but then smiled again.

"Maybe it's because of Shizuru?" Oh, they're on first name basis already! Wait... what? Why is he asking me about her?

"Wh...what?"

"I saw the way you look at her" he smirked. "And how you would always glare when I touch her" I tried to suppress my blush but failed. He knows... he knows...

"You love her, don't you?"

"And? Should I consider you as my rival?" I narrowed my eyes and growled. He chuckled.

"Now I know why she thinks you're cute"

"Who is she?"

"Shizuru"

I blushed again. She thinks I'm cute?

"I can help you with your love problem" he smiled again... but this time I didn't find his smile annoying. "I can help you to get Shizuru"

Reito Kanzaki isn't that bad. Yes, now I know his name. He said he doesn't like Shizuru in this way. They are only friends. I took his offer to help me with my 'love problem'. But he wanted something in return. He wanted to come closer to Mai and I should help him.

* * *

Natsuki: Why is Shizuru... ahem... how can I say it... why is she...

Nao: so fat?

Natsuki: I wanted to say chubby

Nao: * looks at Shizurus double chin * yeah... chubby...

Shizuru: ara...

Author: I don't know why I wrote this... maybe because I was once in love with a chubby girl?

Nao: So you were in love with a fat girl? * laughs *

Author: * takes out a baseball bat and hits Nao unconscious * Yeah... I was...

Shizuru: ara ara...

Natsuki: … are you sure you aren't in love with her any more?

Author: Yes, I'm sure * smiles creepy *

Natsuki: …. riiiiggghhhht...

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki. Look!

Natsuki: O_O Stop that, Shizuru! Don't take your clothes off!

Author: … * takes the baseball bat and begins to hit herself * come on, unconsciousness!


End file.
